Boats, and particularly canoes, have been made of a construction of fiberglass and resins. The fiberglass is formed into yarns and woven into a fabric. The construction procedure generally embodies placing a fiberglass fabric into a mold where it is wetted with resin and allowed to harden. The hardened produce may then be removed from the mold, finished and placed into service. Typical fiberglass construction is known to be relatively brittle and will break with repeated impact loads. Prior methods developed to strengthen the produce have generally involved creating a laminate composed of a combination of multiple layers of fiberglass, Kevlar or plastic foam. Prior attempts to utilize nylon or polyester fibers have produced fabrics which have been extremely difficult to work with and, more importantly, have delaminated in use.